<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【浴血任务／敢死队】All About Us by alrila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791930">【浴血任务／敢死队】All About Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila'>alrila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expendables (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jet Li - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>※写于2011</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney/Yin Yang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【浴血任务／敢死队】All About Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All About Us</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那句话是怎么说来着？当一个环境里只有男人，什么诡异的事都有可能发生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说话的人不是和手帕交抱怨老公和他的损友群们的小妻子，而是进行完一连串与传宗接代部位相关的尴尬处置后，正忙着把三双橡皮手套剥下的军医，无奈的表情倒是和满脸的胡渣挺相配的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>图尔记得当时自己搔了搔还没凸出的肚腩，给了对方一个悲天悯人的微笑算是安慰。但几年后他听说半辈子待在军中的医生终于离开，不过是以由直变弯的姿态把自己“嫁”出去，图尔致电庆贺，却突然觉得自己早早离开十天半个月以上身边只有同性的佣兵生活，真是个明智抉择。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>噢，他可没说由巴尼罗斯率领的号称全世界最暴力、疯狂和阳刚味最浓厚的佣兵队存在着什么感人肺腑的断背情节，至少他们对于打爆敌人和说垃圾话互相嘲弄的兴趣，绝对远远超过彼此的屁股。但他们之中只有一个人有稳定交往的女友，还有一个拚死救出拉丁美女却只来个友好拥抱就和人家说再见；而其他的则依个人兴趣，把欲望全部投注在格斗、武器研究、搜集心理医生的名片和金钱上头……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……搞不好这才是最不正常的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>图尔默默抽出十元纸钞，藉这个动作分散上述结论带来的打击。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「十块，为酬劳。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「被你抢先了，好吧。」酒瓶瓶口尚未离口，圣诞就含糊接话：「二十块，为巴尼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凯萨同样掏着口袋，但掏了老半天扔到桌上的却是一颗子弹，而且也没有拿回去的意思。道路瞥了他一眼，黑大个儿一摊手：「还有什么答案比“巴尼”涵盖的范围更大？世界和平？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>个子最高的冈纳在众人进行可能令当事人感到不爽的打赌时，通常担任屏障掩护的角色。这次他却在道路干脆打退堂鼓的状况下扔出一张簇新的百元纸钞：「为工作。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>怎么说？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看起来他想让某个人倒霉，就和之前踹我的时候差不多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>众人于是将目光集中到店门口，他们的小个子队友阴阳正默默擦拭着老大巴尼某年圣诞节强迫赠送的礼物──许多男人梦寐以求的经典款哈雷机车。阴阳对高价物一向拥有浓厚兴趣，哈雷机车酷炫庞大的车体却只让他皱皱眉不置可否，显然来自东方的他无法体会其魅力──当然，更可能是阴阳纯粹不喜欢任何会让他显得更娇小的事物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然阴阳无庸置疑是个历经千锤百炼的战场老手，此刻他还是以清秀的娃娃脸、亮晶晶的眼睛和微微抿着嘴的若有所思表情，成功让眼前按理来说能媲美《荒野大镖客》的富有男人味场景看来那么令人嘴角上扬……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，是可爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只有圣诞曾经对这个结论纠结过。因为他从未把女友莱丝和这个形容词搭在一起，却无数次对着比自己年长数岁的同性队友发出如此感叹。最终圣诞接受了巴尼提供的理由：所谓的“类型不同”。众人的意见则是：真他爹的脱裤子放屁！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>总之圣诞的内心踏实舒坦了，之后他逗弄对方的次数很快凌驾众人之上，仅次于巴尼。反正没有人对这怎么想都更不正常的日常娱乐有意见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「阴阳，别再清理那辆机车……除非你今晚打算拿它干点什么事！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我记得只有英国人会对着车子发情，要是你需要我可以借给你──免费。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「很好，由衷感谢你的慷慨。」圣诞无视其他人发出的笑声，在阴阳走到自己身旁的空位坐下后，也只是毫无报复意味的拍拍对方肩膀：「在想事情？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我在考虑要不要接一个工作。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>众人看了冈纳一眼，后者耸耸肩，意味着“我就说吧”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「为什么？巴尼叫你别接？」圣诞仍作垂死挣扎，不明就里的阴阳摇头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「酬劳太少？」然后是图尔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳闷闷不乐：「我不打算收钱。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「该死！你脑子出问题了！」凯萨惊叫。由于体型差异太大，整个人被凯萨箝在怀里的阴阳，活像在动物园体验“与动物亲密接触”的小男孩。只不过黏在阴阳身上的不是昏昏欲睡的可爱无尾熊，而是确认体温正不正常的同时，可能也会挤断他几根骨头的黑猩猩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我欠过对方人情。要是没有适当理由，拒绝这个工作会有点麻烦。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「大人物？」凯萨松开箝制，阴阳一面揉着发痛的肩膀一面点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「让巴尼去解决，他是我们的老大。」冈纳的发言大有“巴尼什么都办得到”的保证意味，阴阳叹了口气：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我宁愿他快点和上次的委托人谈好价码，否则又等于作白工。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>为了庆祝冈纳伤愈&amp;重新归队，这群人在最近一次的任务中“一不小心”处理得太过火，导致委托人被恐怖分子占据的产业半毁，酬劳和赔偿顿时被放在天秤两端，至今摇摆不定。在场除了唯一懂得适可而止的阴阳和没参战的图尔，其余都只能摸摸鼻子自承理亏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘿，我有个好理由！告诉你的雇主你得跟我们去员工旅游！搞好人际关系再重要不过，尤其是和同事。是吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳瞪着自以为提出好建议的圣诞，脸上爆出了青筋：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不要和你们去什么员工旅游！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>众人面面相觑，只有图尔大表赞同：「我了解。相同的面孔而且没有女人，简直比英国菜还乏味……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「图尔，你说什么？」圣诞一脸不爽。道路拍拍他：「上次你说你做过最可怕的恶梦是什么？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……吃我妈煮的食物。不过这是两回事！阴阳，除了战斗，你就不想和兄弟们一起享受人生吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我对酒吧和海滩都没有兴趣，但是你们走到哪里就只会往这两个地方跑。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不然呢？你想参观博物馆之类的地方，也许和大卫像比一比大小？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳显然认为独自和四五个男人合力发出的狂笑声抗衡毫无胜算，所以他选择直接站起身准备走人。虽然徹底体会到缺氧的痛苦，忍耐力非比寻常的圣诞还是有办法一面大笑一面将人按回原座。在阴阳低气压的瞪视下，过了三十秒空气才终于勉强恢复平静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以你不喜欢比基尼女郎？」道路发问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳翻了个白眼：「和你们去海滩我只看得到摩西分红海。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>意思是一群人高马大、肌肉纠结、多少还带点凶神恶煞气质的大老爷们不管到哪个观光胜地，多如牛毛的观光客们都会吓得自动疏散；更糟的是他们永远摆脱不了当地警方如影随形的关爱目光，彷佛下一秒他们就会把少数搭讪到的大胆美女拖到无人处干点少儿不宜的犯罪举动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>至于酒吧就更别提了。唯一不同的地方在于有人喝醉了不会那么丢脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣诞闻言作出一个夸张的不满表情：「很公平，我们只看得到你的长袖衬衫！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳回他一个不解的瞪视。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「北风与太阳。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>图尔咬着烟嘴，漫不经心的关注了一下阴阳任何时候都绝不少于两件（而且还是长袖）的上衣，若无其事的将众人明知他不喜欢，仍然不屈不挠将人拖去接触阳光和海滩的背后原因公布。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有鉴于对方益发困惑的眼神再度引起他们发笑的冲动，这回发言转移注意力的人是凯萨：「我有办法。干脆这次度假的地点让你选！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「有道理！」圣诞附和，「等巴尼回来我们就出发。拜托！别那种表情，你想去哪里？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抵不过圣诞的死缠烂打，阴阳终于无可奈何的丢出一个地名：「奥伊米亚康。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>空气顿时凝结，三秒钟后凯萨率先打破沉默：「什么？在哪个国家？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「俄罗斯。」冈纳对说出这冷僻地名的阴阳露出一个看得见白牙的笑，显然很清楚它代表的意义。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「伏特加？还不坏。不过在美国一样弄得到好货？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「奥伊米亚康在西伯利亚，」图尔以见识广博的老江湖姿态吐了口烟，笑意在嘴角发酵：「是地球有人类定居的最冷地方，曾经有摄氏零下-71.2度的纪录。在那里你要是想取暖，只要打开冰箱钻进去就行了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那种地方还需要冰箱？」圣诞皱眉：「为什么你想去那里度假？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「在那里你会穿得比我更多──至少多一顶帽子。」阴阳露出进门以来第一个微笑，轻松闪过圣诞不爽的拳头和擒抱，然后在大屏障冈纳的掩护下以神奇的速度掠到门口。道路和凯萨发出爆笑，彷佛他们压根不属于顶上无毛一族。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作壁上观的图尔看着兀自碎碎念“我很满意这个造型”却不再追击的圣诞，然后是笑岔了气的道路等人，最后将目光停在阴阳带点得意的表情上。他悠哉的招招手，示意正要离去的阴阳停住脚步：「工作的事要是解决不了，记得通知我。不收费。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>唔，他向来合群并且从善如流。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>※※※</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身为“镜宫”脱衣舞俱乐部的新进舞娘，Vivian认为这里以镜子作为装潢主题，虽然带点三流旅馆的低级趣味，但至少还有两点好处：第一，随时能发现妆花了或发型乱了；第二，向一干留口水的男人秀出舞姿的同时，自己也能欣赏得到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但不时变换色调与明暗的光线与老是从眼角余光晃过的人影，不免弄得她疑神疑鬼，这让她更乐于待在特别包厢里为VIP服务。蹬着三吋高跟鞋却维持着轻快而美观的步伐，Vivian走进隐藏在双面镜墙后的包厢，对着使宽敞空间显得意外狭窄的健壮客人们微笑：「你们的朋友进了洗手间，」她别有所指的眨眨眼：「Lily跟在后头照顾他。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这番话令少了几个成员的The Expendables相视而笑，只有圣诞一脸玩味：「看来妳的同事对樱桃梗情有独钟？」他指了指Lily留在桌面上那些巧妙运用舌尖打结的红色条状物，接着和其他人一起大笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vivian瞥了一眼舞台上目前人气飙升的歌德罗莉风舞娘Ann（不过是个化浓妆的瘦排骨贫乳），神经质的Ann对传来噪音的这个方向丢来一个不悦的瞪视，导致她差点忘了扯下一个勉强遮掩重点部位的蕾丝蝴蝶结，多少接收到散坐在舞台下一般观众的嘘声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然收下了代表“任君享乐”的丰厚小费，Vivian还是不得不提醒这群客人：包厢只有视觉上的隐蔽效果。还有这天杀的已经是第三次了吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎么啦？甜心？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「先生……这里不是酒吧。」环顾散落一地的空酒瓶，穿得不多又未能为客人献上几支火辣热舞的Vivian，咬牙切齿里多少带点寒颤意味：「酒只是助兴用。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>将Vivian的不满看在眼底，这群一开始便没打算获得特别服务的男人们当然也不打算辩驳或改变主意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在这种场所工作的女孩绝不是那种光看到他们就吓昏的温室花朵，但见惯了靠着洒钱才能获得裸女几分钟青睐，并且为沉闷空气增添一点栗子花气味的可悲男人，这位快气炸的辣妞大概不能了解，他们只是来这里回味毛没长齐的青春时代，顺带感叹人果然是会成长进化的---和好久没来的脱衣舞俱乐部一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好啦，乖妹！」凯萨一掌拍在Vivian丰润的臀部上：「至少妳们逮到了一个。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他只是后悔了。」道路摇头；圣诞不怀好意的嗤笑：「没错，我看他会在厕所里躲到明天早上！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不可能，」冈纳一个劲摇头：「巴尼不会害怕一个吻。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没记错的话，这群喝了几瓶酒就像嗑了药的家伙的打赌内容可是“谁敢给下一个推门进来的客人至少三秒以上的吻”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看在上帝份上，就算是流行趋势好了，如果这群看起来很行的肌肉猛男全是弯的……Vivian阴郁的下了结论：不必等到2012，女人的世界末日大概近在咫尺了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>浑然不觉Vivian的沉痛假设，将生命大半精力拿来和巴尼互相嘲弄的圣诞继续话题：「那倒是。所以让他赚到一场艳遇？我真不懂女人喜欢巴尼什么！这年头面瘫和酷男变成同义词了吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我觉得他很可爱。」接收到疑问目光，差点把“感觉最正常”脱口而出的Vivian临口换了个词汇，果然得到摇头撇嘴等好几个表达不赞同的反应。其中还是圣诞最为激动：「女孩，妳没见过可爱的男人。瞧！来得正好，阴阳那家伙才叫……什么？！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天对“镜宫”脱衣舞俱乐部来说似乎是个特别的日子，接二连三来了与这里格格不入的客人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vivian盯着刚进门的两个客人，小个子的东方人面孔正巧被阴影遮盖看不清楚，走在他后面的则是一个金发碧眼、神情冷肃，不知为何让人联想到豹子的男性。那张线条刚毅的面孔不算特别英俊，却显得非常有男人味，不过再怎么也称不上可爱？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抽回目光后，Vivian发现这群终于安静下来的爷们个个一脸惊愕，彷佛被老婆捉奸在床，或发现舞台上快剥光的女孩是自己的女儿──嗯，这个上个月刚发生过，不算稀奇。终于享受到安静的美好滋味，她却从客人们的怪异反应中嗅到了不祥的气息，当下决定不主动搭话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>由此可见The Expendables是合群的。这么说吧，他们之中没有人对自己的长相满意到敢开口邀约阴阳来这里“同乐”；当然也找不到一个智商低落到认为阴阳是来这里找乐子的笨蛋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他选了视野最好的位子。」冈纳以狙击手的身分实事求是的说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是啊，」凯萨的嘴角不受控制的抽动，彷佛笑和哭这两种情绪正拿它拔河：「他看起来随时会跳起来开枪扫射，三十秒内清场完毕。Shit！真不巧，包括我们在内。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>配合众人沉默下来的态度，音乐和灯光此刻缓缓转变，舞台上的舞娘也换成了背着翅膀、身裹薄纱的纯洁天使。众多前辈中Vivian最看不惯这个三十岁了还在装模作样的Judy，她再次移动目光，在虚无缥缈的圣歌与淡白的微光下，东方男人的面孔与其实不算大的声量均清晰可辨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>忽略显而易见的不愉快情绪，那的确是张挺可爱的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「为什么得来这种地方？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「因为我们都不是会出入这里的人。」金发男人补充：「保密原则。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vivian和包厢里总算愿意放下该死酒瓶的男人们一起看着那个叫做“阴阳”的东方男人叹了口气，在此同时她也注意到他正尽可能目不斜视，似乎对拚命朝那个方向搔首弄姿的Judy倒尽胃口。嗯，品味不错。问题是他对面那个金发男人……那专注到彷佛周遭根本没有其他人事物存在的凝视，活了二十岁还没有一个象样的异性这样看过自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是Vivian对于包厢客人们起劲讨论“那家伙他妈的是谁”的举动终于能见怪不怪，她只是怀疑这间脱衣舞俱乐部的招牌被换成了六色彩虹标志*。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好吧，谈正事吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你必须帮我。」沉默半晌，金发男人语气诚恳的请求搭配那双看来深情款款的碧绿眼眸，显得不容拒绝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「做这个？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳维持不耐烦的冷漠表情，左手微微握拳右手包着它暧昧的上下移动。包厢成员见状集体喷酒，某个正要对难得出现的俊俏客人献殷勤的女孩尴尬尖叫：「先生！这里不是……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一迭厚厚钞票落在女孩端着的银盘上。她闭上嘴，接受指示走向另一端，对某个被噪音吸引注意力的秃顶肥男进行特别服务。金发男人嘴角微扬，这是他进门以来第一次的表情变化。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我没这个意思。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我知道。只是我遇过太多想叫我帮他这么做的不挑嘴还天天发情的家伙……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>把人送进医院前总要确定一下。阴阳补充，而坐在对面的金发男人像是想到什么般皱紧双眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你认识我的前任？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「没错。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我和他不同。」金发男人语气像背书那样平静而流利，似乎已解释过许多次：「我不会在工作的时候四处猎艳，或是和叛变的同僚在即将爆炸的基地里剥光彼此的衣服，做完爱再试图互相残杀；更不会在明知有最高等级监视的情况下，还和对方在教堂上演活春宫给全情报局高层观赏……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「James……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我在听。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「换个话题如何？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金发男人点头：「请你帮我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vivian在一分钟前踏着重重的步伐离开被一群疯子占据的包厢，打算清理一下被那群混蛋喷出的酒弄花了的妆容。沿路的镜子清楚反映自己狼狈的模样，她加快步伐冲进后台休息室，正在补妆的Lily讶异的转头：「怎么回事？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳真幸运。早知道我也跟过来，三人行总比和那些家伙待在一起好！」Vivian悲怒交加，Lily不可思议的反驳：「我确定那个客人不会一头栽进马桶里以后就到外面抽烟了。浪费？天啊！我不会和一个跟我祖父差不多年纪的人搞！虽然他应该还挺有精神的……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「至少他是直的！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳到底在说什么？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>舞台上的“天使”Judy花了将近五分钟，终于将那件有等于没有的薄纱剥下，只是投注其上的关爱目光少得可怜。她困惑的用目光扫射客人不多的台下：有个老头子睡着了，一个肥男正和想不起名字的新人打得火热，那两个特别好看的客人仍旧沉浸在他们自己的世界里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>相较于怒气开始取代职业笑容上窜的Judy，阴阳的表情则从不愉快渐渐转为无奈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我离开越南好几年了，对情势不了解。而且你的前任和那个中国女特务至少炸了半个胡志明市，我要是帮你那就真的活得不耐烦了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「对，他不会帮你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「巴尼？！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多亏这是个让阴阳始终不打算关注周遭的场所，某个一身酒气面色不善的大块头才能不被发现的从后方接近，并且将人迅速拉离座位。金发男人皱眉起身的同时，神经断线的“天使”猛力扯下背上的翅膀，在羽毛纷飞中对三个男人大声质问“你们出了什么问题？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我看胆子再大十倍的恶棍都不见得敢这么做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>很显然女人有时候比男人有种多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>包厢众人啧啧感叹，仍旧维持看戏的必备礼貌──沉默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我没想到会在这里看到你，而且还有同伴……看来刚才到现在只有你们进门？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳瞪着心情不大好的自家老大，毫不犹豫将手腕从对方掌握中抽回。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那又怎样？酬劳算好了？总算有个好消息。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是啊，好消息。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在折翼“天使”怒不可遏的尖叫声中，巴尼扳过身旁的人的脸朝嘴唇重重吻上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>宣告三秒到来的是一张向前直直飞出击破镜墙的扶手椅（包厢众捏把冷汗），似乎意识到踹出这张椅子的人也能这样让自己体验飞翔的感觉，更重要的是他很乐意这么做──于是发怒的“天使”、闲杂人等与终于现身阻止骚动的俱乐部负责人极有默契的保持安静，甚至有人干脆屏住呼吸，免得成为下一个目标。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「酒醒了没？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面对阴阳直逼零度的发问，停顿三秒，巴尼慢慢开口：「我没醉。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你需要帮忙。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金发男人蓄势待发，阴阳迅速转身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，我决定帮你。我们回越南吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>离去前阴阳终于正眼看了舞台上的舞娘一眼，因为她泪眼汪汪冲着他叫“得了便宜还卖乖的贱货”。他一声不吭，那张被怒气填满的脸庞不知为何看起来比她还想哭。至于金发男人离去前居然对巴尼点头致意，怎么看都像在表达感谢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼一脸莫名其妙搔着脑袋回到包厢，里头那群知道自家老大看似若无其事其实已经醉得一塌糊涂的家伙们纷纷掏出钱包，爽快奉上大把赌金──带点奠仪的意味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>※※※</p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒是个好东西。倒不是它有多美味，而是黄汤下肚后多蠢的事似乎都能做得顺理成章。有些老二像装饰品的家伙会选择借酒壮胆，但天地良心，巴尼罗斯可不是那种没用的娘娘腔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他是真的喝醉了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以酒意退去后，重拾清醒大脑的巴尼只能默默接受自己以不要命的举动赢来的大迭钞票，以及一干同伙幸灾乐祸的嘲弄。如果告诉阴阳那些家伙正以“那是不是初吻”这件事进行另一场打赌，八成也能把他们拖下水；但巴尼最终还是放弃了扩大灾区的打算，毕竟他们比自己更早看见阴阳进门，却没人采取行动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>外表看不出来，但巴尼确实属于喜欢按计划行动的类型。于是来到举世闻名的度假胜地长滩岛后，其他人白昼流连在青春肉体横陈的洁白沙滩，到了晚上就一头栽进当地五光十色的夜店街，逐一体验每间酒吧的揽客特色；而巴尼独自住进了岛上一座颇具规模的私人奢华villa，有着宽阔的独立庭园、豪华舒适的客厅卧房、和海水仅邻一线的大游泳池，以及为房客安排美酒佳肴娱乐活动，但绝不打扰度假气氛的专属私人管家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在这种风景优美的地方足不出户悠哉度日，倒有点像提早住进了老人院。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼从泳池中起身时夕阳已看不见踪影，仅剩一层薄薄的橘光在海面上荡漾。开放式的客厅亮着四周唯一的光源，来自大桌上的古董桌灯。一道人影隐约在暧昧不明的光线中浮动着，偌大的villa一片静寂，连风声也听不到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼拍了拍泛起薄薄鸡皮疙瘩的手臂，毫不犹豫朝客厅走去。他停在能看清人影面目的最远位置，上身难得只穿着一件单薄圆领杉的阴阳从桌面文件中抬起眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「这里又算错了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我验算过。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你是怎么做到用计算器还能验算错误的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳把原先搭在椅背上的浴袍丢给巴尼。或许他正在抑制动手揍人的冲动，那双黑白分明的大眼在对话中不断游移，始终避免正面迎上巴尼的注视。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过在巴尼看来，最适合这个举止的形容词叫作腼腆。于是他默默把浴袍穿上，并努力将瞬间走歪了的思绪拉回正轨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你让那个菜鸟通过测验了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳露出讶异的表情：「你怎么知道？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「全世界都知道那两个打着打着就做起来的情报员，还有他们终于决定从黑白两道洗手不干的消息。这下子他们有很多时间可以厘清“胜负”问题。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼在阴阳身旁坐下。出乎意料，阴阳闻言没有尴尬或脸红，他歪着身体倚在桌沿，做了一个恶作剧得逞的表情：「总有人要负责收烂摊子和继承感情生活丰富的名声，所以James一定会合格。但在那之前他多少要吃点苦头磨练磨练，免得刚接下杀人执照就宣告阵亡。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我无意中帮了那家伙一把，」巴尼观察着阴阳的表情很快加上一句：「无心之过，抱歉。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我知道你喝醉了。真幸运，你的对象不是女王的骑士。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哦，我道歉是针对另一件事──你知道，我们的打赌内容不包括把舌头伸进去。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳停顿了几秒钟，接着摇摇头，将桌上一只剩下三分之一乳白液体的玻璃瓶凑到嘴边：「一个礼拜的时间还不能让你清醒。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘿，在喝酒的人是你。」巴尼哭笑不得。阴阳皱了皱眉很快放下玻璃瓶的动作，让他顿时有点后悔自己的多嘴。瓶子的内容物是巴尼的最爱之一，本地特产土酿椰子酒。这看似无害的佳酿有着柔和甜美的口感和猛烈的后劲，图尔曾经形容它像第一次穿上高跟鞋的小女孩---天知道是什么意思。豪华villa的冰箱里当然不会出现小儿科如椰子汁的饮品，对奢华享受毫无兴趣的阴阳似乎不怎么了解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「大家都去酒吧了，你在这里干嘛？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「等人。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳点头。「好吧，图尔通知你我会过来。对了，为什么他可以待在店里？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他住在酒吧，刺青店对他来说只是办公室跟旅馆。我们至少还上战场。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你们也常常把战场当酒吧。」阴阳勾起嘴角，将所剩不多的酒递给巴尼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳看来心情不错，不管是因为巴尼在度假时还想到要计算酬劳，或是酒精正发挥神奇的力量。但是他的微笑对巴尼来说太多了一点，特别是它毫无防备。巴尼想到该做点什么转移注意力，却赫然发现自己早就盯着那线条真他妈漂亮的颈子出了神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许该爽快承认脑子坏了，巴尼想，这样至少可以不必费神向阴阳以及自己解释，他这个拥美女坐怀不乱的铁汉，为什么光看着伙伴拨动手指头心算庞大数字的模样就硬了起来。就算他不是没上过男人，也不可能和家人一般的兄弟搞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是啊，但是可以跟对方来个舌吻而且要不是生命受威胁绝不会停止吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>承认吧，你就是个没廉耻的烂人。巴尼自嘲，因为他早就把喝酒这个选项剔除掉。要喝到像先前那样失去理智的地步是很容易，但下半身八成也起不了什么作用，不必说那种发展比现在更糟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳猛地向巴尼靠近，后者下意识往后让以维护颜面，接着发现对方神情凝重。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你听到了吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……听到了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凄厉的、听不出是什么生物发出的嚎叫声，像视野里与夜色融为一体的幽暗大海，冷冷的渗透了villa每一分宁静的空气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>入住前就从负责人那里知道这地方乏人问津的背后原因，巴尼并非不信邪，毕竟多年来在战场上也有过一些科学无法解释的古怪经验；只是这声音远比负责人形容的更令人毛骨悚然，让他几乎立刻推翻人为因素的可能性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>桌灯淡黄的微光构筑了一块狭窄的安全空间，其外的黑夜则与嚎叫声相同，饱含未知的恐怖。阴阳后颈上一层细密的汗毛清晰可见，不管是因为适时刮起的夜风或是和自己一样感到不安，巴尼都不觉得这是嘲弄的好时机。他抓起爱枪，朝传来嚎叫声的黑漆漆庭园看了一眼：「你留在这里别动。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳抿着的嘴唇慢慢松开，开始笑了起来。巴尼瞪着趴在桌上轻轻发笑，疑似被上涌酒精弄昏头的阴阳，犹豫不决该不该留他一个人在这里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「听起来这个“鬼”平均三十秒要换一次气。」阴阳眨了眨眼，对巴尼的瞠目结舌显得非常无辜：「我真不敢相信你会怕成这样……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不害怕。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你吓傻了。」阴阳笑个不停，炽热的呼吸喷在巴尼近在眼前的前臂上，上头的皮肤瞬间泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他带点同情的感叹，「状况真糟（It's so hard*）？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「因为你紧贴着我而且膝盖该死的不停碰到我的大腿！我敢保证再继续下去下一秒你就会被我按在桌子上干到天亮！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳盯着巴尼，眸子里罕见的迷茫像一层无形的雾，掩盖了里头隐含的情绪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……我以为你只喜欢女人。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我以为我提醒过你，男人接近你不一定是为了找麻烦或打架。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯。男人和女人一定要选一个的话，我比较喜欢钱。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼仰天苦笑。他从不知道醉鬼是那么令清醒的人感到无奈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「看在钱的份上，你酒醒之后最好把我的话全忘了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我记得，你想跟我上床……也许你是对的，我喝醉了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼深深叹了口气：「那你为什么不去弄杯冰水醒酒？记得拿点冰块给我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我得把它们塞进裤裆里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他咒骂自己诚实的肉体与虚伪的灵魂，在此同时庭园里那个该死的“鬼”又开始嚎叫起来。找到最好出气筒的巴尼将枪放回桌上，捏着手关节调整呼吸；阴阳用一只手撑起上身，另只手轻轻将枪推了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>干咽了一口口水，巴尼真诚认为对方这样的慵懒姿态更适合在床上出现，可惜对他来说阴阳的半醉半醒和一知半解同样危险。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我从来没怕过鬼，所以我不会捏死那个小贼杀人灭口。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那就快点逮到他。还有忘了冰块吧。」阴阳撇撇嘴，「否则别说到天亮了，你大概连三十秒都办不到。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……你不知道自己在说什么，醉鬼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「也许吧，」阴阳缓缓站起身，漂亮的眸子闪烁的光芒很像远方天际的星光──柔软但清晰。「但我知道你浪费的时间可以拿来做很多事。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他直率的看了一眼巴尼“状况糟糕”的下半身某部位。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒果然是个不错的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼下了结论后抓起枪向庭园走，他知道酒精发挥它美妙的作用时，闲杂人等越少越好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>※※※</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果有人质疑The Expendables的成员天天泡在酒精里根本是慢性自杀，他们会一脸鄙视的告诉对方：自己享受的不是酒，而是和伙伴一起喝酒的感觉。所以喝得再醉他们也不忘提高警觉珍重生命，毕竟他们乐于对彼此进行无伤大雅的陷害，而老大巴尼的惨痛例子近在眼前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>乱轰轰的电子音乐高分贝放送，耳朵里似乎比座无虚席的酒吧还热闹。看着圣诞将手机收回口袋，道路的问句几乎是用吼出来的：「巴尼在哪？阴阳来了吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他没接手机。」圣诞将挂在杯沿的樱桃塞进嘴里，五秒后把上头用梗打了个结的籽吐出：「如果阴阳来之前巴尼没把酬劳算好，我看那间鬼屋会多一个新房客。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣诞得意的展示自己高超的技巧，众人却不赏脸的纷纷贡献嘘声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我们可不是你的女友！而且我的女孩们也不屑你这点小技俩！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>瞥了一眼义愤填膺的凯萨，道路就事论事：「还不如教给巴尼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣诞险些从沙发笑倒到地上，「巴尼会宰了你因为你想让他死。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「没那么夸张，最多多几条疤而已。上次阴阳也只踹了椅子。」冈纳边说边点头自我附和：「阴阳尊重巴尼。」发现众人猛翻白眼，冈纳立刻加上一句：「而且他喜欢巴尼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是，没错，对极了！跟钱一点关系也没有，阴阳对巴尼的爱，就像我对下一个进门客人的爱那样！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>道路嘿了一声：「所以你总不介绍你的女友给我们认识。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我很专情！OK？我绝不在外头乱搞，更不怕谁打小报告！」圣诞在转为热带慵懒风的轻快舞曲中刻意正襟危坐：「只是打赌而已。还是“爱”这个字眼对你们来说太神圣了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「holy shit！真他妈邪门。」凯萨感叹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大伙顺着他的目光看过去，然后冈纳开始挥起手来。虽然酒吧里挤满了来自各国的观光客，他们还是最显眼的一群。当阴阳和巴尼一前一后毫无识别困难的走到桌前，发现所有人都嘴角抽搐笑容诡异。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎么了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「没事。」圣诞清出一个位子，拉阴阳坐下：「对了对了，我爱你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳挑高了一边眉毛，死命忍笑的众人终于声压全场：「我们都爱你！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老早习惯这阵仗的巴尼连酒瓶都没来得及拿起，就被凯萨拉到旁边挑战堆栈高达半身的火焰酒杯塔。凝视着不断沿着酒液滑落的艳丽火焰，阴阳忍不住发问：「这样做会比较好喝？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「只是噱头而已。」冈纳将新开的啤酒递过去，阴阳毫不犹豫推给圣诞。道路拍拍他肩膀：「新衣服不错。但为什么这么温暖的国家还有店家卖长袖衬衫，而你还买了两件穿？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳拉了拉领口，神情有些不自然：「我还觉得穿太少了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那就喝点酒暖身？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我这辈子都不会再碰酒！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>道路和圣诞闻言交换了一个困惑的眼神，巴尼凉凉丢来一句：「别闹别扭。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「闭嘴！」阴阳怒目相向。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>噢噢，难道事情还没完全解决？圣诞观察了一下阴阳愈发难看的脸色，为了众人的享乐氛围着想，他好心的转移话题：「你什么时候到的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「昨天晚上。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啥？那这段时间你在干嘛？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……帮巴尼抓鬼和算钱。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>道路捏着一根盛装色泽鲜艳调酒的试管，专心研究它的容量；冈纳以巨大的手掌一把握住放满试管的试管架──一口解决，同样巨大。他们从巴尼进门就注意到老大今晚心情特别愉快，因此判断无论他用什么方法，总之先前那件事已经解决不必多管。圣诞却立刻丢开了为众人着想的好意，秉持唯恐天下不乱的个性打破砂锅问到底：「你就这样原谅巴尼了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你们的赌金和抓鬼的酬劳都归我。还有，上次任务剩下的钱由我分配。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣诞弹弹舌头，作了个答案揭晓的音效：「至少留一条珍珠项链的钱给我，那是给莱丝的礼物。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳立刻反驳：「我不会吞掉你们的钱！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彷佛为每个人表达吐嘈之意，一颗糖果飞了过来，正巧落在阴阳的手背上，接着许多五颜六色的糖果如冰雹般往他们身上痛快砸落。冈纳左右张望，发现许多人也和他们有相同遭遇，而这阵甜蜜的人造雨似乎来自上方数个裂开的金色球体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「今天是本店老板娘的生日！和各位一同庆祝！」DJ透过麦克风在喧腾不已的人声中公布理由，凯萨气得跳脚：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「该死！这些糖果陨石差点砸了我的酒塔！这里是索多玛*吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「别炫耀你的博学多闻，凯萨，」圣诞笑嘻嘻的偏头，闪过凯萨从酒杯中捞出的棒棒糖。后方的阴阳顺手接住，端详了一会就拆开了包装纸，将糖送进嘴里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你喜欢吃这种糖果？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>冈纳的口气有些讶异，其他人则根本不管阴阳和那张脸同等级的饮食癖好，也没有开个与樱桃梗相关的情色玩笑；他们面面相觑，眼神不自然而且某种意味浓厚到极点的巴尼看来彷佛是某种会在《国家地理频道》介绍的（珍）禽（异）兽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴尼又醉了？操，大部分是我喝的！凯萨难以置信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>先前不该让巴尼尝到甜头。这次他会死，或许。道路的话兼具事后诸葛与二流占卜师的特色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>打赌要再让他喝多少才有戏看？圣诞咧嘴微笑。就算没喝一滴酒，这家伙也像个无可救药的酒鬼，总是神志不清的拿自己（和其他伙伴）的命找乐子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳完全没发现周遭气氛的变化，他将棒棒糖抽了出来，舌尖舔了舔唇上沾附着的发亮糖汁，进行本人浑然未觉的火上加油：「因为不弄脏手又能补充热量。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>冈纳点头：「我小时候最喜欢太妃糖口味的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我喜欢有夹心的。」阴阳又将糖放回嘴里，安置甜腻块状物的右边脸颊鼓鼓的，声音也显得有些模糊：「不过我总没有耐性。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>冈纳觉得阴阳喀啦喀啦咬碎糖果发出的声响似曾相识，想了一会才回忆起他在这小子踹碎自己的骨头时听过，不过那次他也差点毁了阴阳一只眼睛。从以前到现在，他和阴阳的互动总是你来我往力求公平。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而从他还是菜鸟时就很照顾他的巴尼，先前每每试图解决他和阴阳的纠纷却徒劳无功，神情甚至比现在更纠结的多。怀抱着老是给巴尼制造痛苦的歉意，冈纳耸耸肩，将一张钞票递给阴阳：「你赢了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阴阳还没反应过来，道路等人纷纷将他们的钞票献上，凯萨甚至差点留下整个钱包。努力从众人脸上找出恶作剧的端倪未果，阴阳只好困惑发问：「我赢了什么？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「别问了。」收拾好散落一桌的纸钞，巴尼维持蛋疼的表情，将它们塞进阴阳的手里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还是那句老话：当一个环境里只有男人，什么诡异的事都有可能发生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>例如一根棒棒糖的后劲居然比酒更猛烈，还有该死的，旁观的人都能感同身受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End=？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(1)六色彩虹为同志象征<br/>(2)hard在此双关「艰困」与「坚硬」……果然很糟糕orz<br/>(3)索多玛&amp;娥摩拉为《圣经》中被天火毁灭的罪恶之城</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※写于2011</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>